mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Snowboard Tour
Mario Snowboard Tour is a game from P&F Games Inc. for the Wii U. This is also the first 2013 game from P&F Games Inc. Characters All-Around Type *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Daisy Speed Type *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Birdo Dash Type *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Wario Skill Type *Peach *Waluigi *Toadette *Rosalina Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Lightning *Star (Theme from Mario Kart 7) *Fake Item Box *Coins *Super Leaf *Fire Flower *Bullet Bill *Mushroom *Chain Chomp *Mega Mushroom Courses All courses are based off the main series games. In parentheses are the levels they're based on. There is one course based upon a Mario Kart track. *Mushroom Hill (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros.) *Shy Guy Field (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 2) *Tanooki Town (World 1-4 from Super Mario Bros. 3) *Dino Jungle (Yoshi's Island 2 from Super Mario World) *Towering Fort (Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64) *Pianta Resort (Serena Beach from Super Mario Sunshine) *Bowser Jr.'s Fort (World 1-Tower from New Super Mario Bros.) *Trash Dump (Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) *Cooligan Slopes (World 3-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Wooden Works (Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Block World (Special 8-Crown from Super Mario 3D Land) *Windy Valley (Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7) *Golden Desert (World 2-3 from New Super Mario Bros. 2) *Acorn Hill (World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. U) Additional Music There are 36 unlockable music tracks by completing in-game tasks, or simply purchasing them from Cranky Kong's Gallery. Unlocked by Shop *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 *Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii *Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U *Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Stadium from Mario Superstar Baseball *Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Castle Theme from Super Mario World *Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 *Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 *Toad Road from Mario Party 9 *Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Waluigi Pinball from Mario Kart DS *Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Rock Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Unlocked by Tasks *Jungle Japes from Donkey Kong Country *Gritzy Desert from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time *On the Beach from Yoshi's Story *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Flower Field from Yoshi: Touch & Go *Jungle Theme from Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast *Pagoda Peak from Mario Party 7 *Penguin Iceburg from Mario Tennis Open *Mona Pizza's Song from WarioWare: Mega Microgames *Wiggler's Garden from Mario Party DS *Magnet Mayhem from Mario v.s. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! *Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 *Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix *Athletic Theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Main Plaza from Nintendo Land Category:P&F Games Inc.